pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
127 skał
127 skał - Czwarty odcinek serialu Arctowski, utworzony przez Juliusa Flaviusa i Leo. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się jak większość. Cały oddział jest w bazie. Flawian i Michał wciąż leczą kaca po imprezie, Iksin pije wódkę. Darek jest nadzwyczaj pobudliwy. W pewnym momencie poszedł do swojej kwatery. Zawołał Michała. Ten niechętnie podszedł. Darek schował się za futryną drzwi. Michał wszedł do ,,pustego" pokoju. Darek psiknął mu całą butlę gazu pieprzowego w oczy. Michał zawołał Flawiana, który nie zastanawiając się strzelił w Darka z pistoletu. Zakrwawiony napastnik padł na ziemię, gdy doczłapał się Iksin. Zobaczył zakrwawionego szeregowca i nie dając czasu na wyjaśnienie strzelił do Flawiana. Jednak Iksin był pijany i zamiast we Flawiana trafił ponownie w Darka. Po otrzymaniu kolejnego trafienia Darek zaczął się miotać. Anka przewróciła oczami i kazała Pawłowi go opatrzeć. Mózgowiec wykonał polecenie i wrócił do rozwiazywania krzyżówek. MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ Iksin wezwał całą trójkę do siebie. W krótkich, żołnierskich słowach kazał im jechać na misję w Tatry. Na Giewont. Cała trójka spakowała się do małego samolociku (jednomiejscowego, 8 miejsc pasażerów). Michał zasiadł za sterami, Flawian z pistoletem miał pilnować Darka. Wylądowali na tarasie skalnym. Ich uwagę przyciągnęła pewna grota. Dostępu do niej broniła dosyć stara, podniszczona brama. Flawian przeciął kilka newralgicznych fragmentów i weszli do środka. Grota była bardzo duża. Ruszyli w głąb jaskini ślizgiem brzusznym. Dotarli do dużego, pustego pomieszczenia, na którego końcu znajdował się prymitywny panel sterowania. Gdzieniegdzie były szkielety ubrane w japońskie i niemieckie mundury. Rozdzielili się. Flawian wrócił się by zabezpieczyć wyjście, a reszta została w pomieszczeniu. Gdy Michał analizował trupa Japończyka, Darek podszedł do panelu i pociągnął za wszystkie trzy dźwignie. Dwójka komandosów usłyszała straszny hałas. Nagle z rur zaczął się wydobywać Cyklon-B. Darek natychmiast przywrócił wajchy do poprzedniego ułożenia. Cyklon-B został częściowo wyssany z pomieszczenia przez te same rury. Jednak gdy odetchnął, nacisnął niechcący pewien guzik. Coś zaterkotało i ze ściany wysunęły się cztery lufy kalibru 50 mm. Zamiast strzelić w drużynę, zacięły się. W jednej z nich pocisk eksplodował w zamku, co wywołało reakcję łańcuchową. Momentalnie pomieszczenie zaczęło się walić. Oboje zaczęli uciekać. Byli o krok od wyjścia, gdy przygniotły ich skały. Flawian tymczasem, spacerkiem zwiedzał jaskinię. Pełna była trupów żołnierzy w naruszonych zębem czasu mundurach. Komandos wysnuł wniosek, że jest to jakaś baza wojskowa. Przypomniał sobie o towarzyszach i powolutku ruszył w ich kierunku. A oni, dalej siedzieli pod gruzami. Michał policzył z nudów, że przysypało ich 127 skał. Nagle Flawian spacerkiem podszedł do gruzów. Wziął kilof i kilka godzin próbował ich odkopać. Nagle poczuł że ktoś puknął go w ramię. Odwrócił się. Był to Jowian. Okularnik dał mu propozycję. Jego najemnicy odkopią jego towarzyszy, a oddział Arctowski odda mu tą bazę. Flawian niechętnie zgodził się. Najemnicy wydostali ich z pod gruzów. Cała trójka niezadowolonych komandosów wróciła samolotem do domu. Odcinek zakończył Jowian, mówiący najemnikom o etapach odbudowy bazy... Cytaty *'Darek': (do Michała) Michalinka! Chodź, pomożesz mi w robieniu trwałej! *'Flawian': (strzelając do Darka) giń, Giń, GIń, GIŃ!!! :Iksin: Kto? *'Darek (ranny)': Kto dał tej panience pistolet? Sp*eprzaj dziadu! Ciekawostki Nazwa pochodzi od filmu 127 Godzin. Kategoria:Arctowski Kategoria:Julius Flavius Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Starwarscraft